


Браконьер

by Bukan, Estet2015



Series: Призрачная королева [4]
Category: Frozen (2013), Original Work
Genre: Action, Animal Death, Drama, Family Fluff, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 10:26:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6514369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estet2015/pseuds/Estet2015
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>кто-то убивает белых тигров. в Заповеднике! У кого же рука поднялась?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Браконьер

**Author's Note:**

> канонические персонажи ООС, списывать на альтернативность мира

1\. 

Под ботинками егеря трещали ветки. Следующее зрелище заставило парня резко согнуться и блевануть. Кто только оказался способен на такое зверство – непонятно. Огромная туша, с почти содранной шкурой, последние капли крови впитывались в землю. Молодой егерь тут же сделал ноги и сразу по возвращении в сторожку позвонил в Департамент охраны Природы.  
Дело получило огромный резонанс. Возмущались все, от мала до велика. Кто же мог такое сделать?  
Сообщение так же легло на стол королевы. Вместе с фотографиями. Её величество засунула документы в папку и нервно заходила по кабинету.  
Янка подумала, и приняла свою дозу, на что получила «сообщение»:  
«Что там у тебя?»  
«Не только у меня, мам, у всех. Ты газеты вообще читаешь?»  
«А, ты про то грязное дело! Тогда понимаю».  
«И почему я узнаю об этом не первая? Лучше пока приструнить журналистов, чтоб они панику не сеяли. А мне надо туда наведаться».  
«Держись и удачи… Или мне с тобой сходить?»  
«А Эльза тут одна будет? Я возьму пару ответственных лиц за шкирки и носом их ткну. Скажи сестрёнке, что я по делам отлучусь в Биосферный заповедник».  
«Как скажешь, величество. Извини, я не иронизирую, ты молодец».  
«Поговори с ней, а я скоро вернусь. Подробности по возвращении. Я, как колдунья, попробую найти "след"».  
«Жду. За тобой не слежу, именно жду».  
«Спасибо, мам».  
И сестрёнке:  
«Скоро вернусь, не волнуйся».  
Прихватив парочку ответственных министров, её величество отправилась выяснять все обстоятельства. Вид у Янки был весьма решительный. Тушу нашли в той части Заповедника, где жили белые тигры, занесённые в Красную книгу.  
– Хватайте первого, кто принесёт на скупку шкуру тигра! – приказала королева. – И заткните пока журналистов – а то они ещё большую панику разведут! Информацию им выдавать только по моему разрешению!  
– Понял, будет сделано! – секретарь усердно записывал.  
Янка «увидела» чёткий след, ведущий в сам Заповедник. Значит, кто-то свой постарался.  
– И ещё, – добавила её величество. – Это дело я беру под личный контроль! Обо всём докладывать мне лично!  
Все только кланялись и обещали.  
– Я прослежу за выполнением! В противном случае – повешу собственноручно!  
Такой королеву не видел никто.  
Янка вернулась во дворец удручённая. Эльза сразу её обняла, чуть не плача. И самой-то было больно, а за любимую сестрёнку – вдвойне. Знала ведь Эльза, как сильно Яна любит животных… Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Мне придётся в эти дни быть предельно жёсткой и ледяной, пока не кончится расследование, – проговорила королева. – И, наверно… виновных своими руками повешу… Вы, – Янка улыбнулась смущённо, – придерживайте меня, ладно? А то и в самом деле возьму грех на душу… – и приобняла сидевшую рядом сестрёнку.  
Эльза сильнее к ней прижалась:  
– Я их просто заморожу!  
– Отличная мысль, родная! – и поцеловала сестрёнку.  
«Я буду рядом, я не позволю им причинить тебе хоть какой-нибудь вред! В том числе и духовный… душевный… словом, они не посмеют тебя огорчать!»  
«Спасибо тебе, родная!»  
– Мам, может ты, в качестве исключения… позволишь?.. – Янка взглянула на маму, сидевшую рядом.  
– Давай, и сама с тобой приму. Но только по пятьдесят грамм.  
Янка наколдовала по стаканчику себе и маман. Вроде, обеим стало легче.  
– У меня ощущение, что есть кто-то, кто этим занимается на высоком уровне. Буду негласно искать среди придворных, чтобы не спугнуть мерзавца. Когда я жила в том мире, там мафия сидела в депутатских креслах, имея в руках неприкосновенность и власть…  
– Это, увы, было, есть и будет. Одно из мерзейших и неизбывнейших свойств человеческой натуры. Ничего, повычистим, никто никогда и не говорил, что это возможно одним днём!  
– У меня, кстати, статья за убийство животных: наказание за жестокое убийство равноценно таковому за убийство человека. Даже ещё жёстче, насмотрелась в старом мире, здесь спуску живодёрам не дам, придушу сама!  
– Самой не стоит, для этого судебные исполнители есть. Ну и, к тому же, спорный вопрос, можно ли любить животных больше, чем людей… Но я сейчас эту тему развивать не хочу, для тебя это святое и тебе очень плохо.  
– Да просто обидно, когда плохо обращаются с теми, кто себя защитить не может. Насчёт любви ты права. Но, как говорил Маленький принц – ты в ответе за всех, кого приручил. Если человек считает себя венцом природы, он должен защищать животных, а не убивать их… Давайте пока сменим тему, а то я ещё надерусь, несмотря на блокировку….  
– Ага, проехали. Я только скажу, что животные лучше людей, и потому их любить просто, а любить людей – настоящий подвиг. Учитывая, какими они бывают скотами и дебилами.  
– Особенно в том мире, где я жила раньше! Здесь-то народ добрый, вон какое возмущение поднялось…  
– Значит, ищем двух Последних из подонков.  
– Наконец-то пришло время включить сыщика, – улыбнулась близким Янка.  
– Ну и хорошо, хоть мозги разомнёшь, – но прозвучало это у Маргит грустно.  
Эльза же лишь ободряюще улыбнулась.  
Янка переглянулась с сестрёнкой, потом перевела взгляд на маман.  
– С такой, как у вас, моральной поддержкой – найду! Вместе найдём, если вы не против присоединиться.  
«Люблю тебя, дорогая».  
«И я тебя очень-очень. И помогу, чем смогу».  
«А я тем более».  
– Ну что ж, давайте составим план. Надо найти исполнителя, а тот уже на заказчика наведёт, – её величество воспряла духом.  
– Магический след? – подмигнула Маргит.  
– И это тоже. Там кто-то свой в заповеднике орудовал, – Янка поморщилась.  
– А я распоряжусь усилить твою личную охрану, – посерьёзнела Маргит.  
– Зачем? – удивилась Янка совершенно искренне.  
– А может, это специально хотят тебя ранить? – встревожилась и Эльза.  
– Конечно, сколько можно, и проклятие мы сняли… – в раздумье произнесла королева мать.  
– Давайте пока с охраной погодим, – подмигнула Янка близким. – Не настолько же подозреваемый будет безбашенный, чтоб на королеву нападать…  
– Да, доченька, ты права, пожалуй. К тому же он вряд ли маг и незаметно ничего тебе сделать не смог.  
– Вот именно. Но сестрёнка за меня боится, – Янка улыбнулась Эльзе. – Я постараюсь из виду никого не упускать… Кто-то всё равно проколется…  
«Всё хорошо будет, родная».  
«Будет, я всю свою магию вложу в это, а главное – любовь к тебе!»  
«Я тебя тоже люблю и потому постараюсь быть осторожнее. Ради тебя».  
«Я тебя обожаю, Яночка, держись и береги себя!»  
«Обещаю, родная».

Тут королеве доставили новое сообщение о поимке одного из скупщиков и продавца.  
Вот и начал клубочек разматываться…  
Янка допросила обоих по отдельности, с пристрастием – одному даже в глаз дала по своему обыкновению. Но те молчали, как брёвна.  
– Не горячись ты, они под заклятием! – вмешалась Маргит.  
– Да какое заклятие, мам? Их запугали…  
– Нет, именно заколдовали. Если они рот приоткроют, у них языки поотсохнут. И тот, кто всё затеял, не маг, но нанял хорошего и беспринципного специалиста.  
– Ладно, попробуешь заклятье с них снять? А то и дальше как брёвна молчать будут…  
– Сейчас.  
Янка со свирепым видом ждала, пока маман расколдует подследственных.  
Потом они жалко лепетали, едва не буквально растекаясь лужами (побочный эффект), и сливали всех подряд.  
Эльза никогда не видела сестру такой… решительной… и немного испугалась за неё.  
Ну да переходить черту и не понадобилось.  
– Так кто над вами стоит? – рявкнула королева.  
– Банкир… Ослович… Жена шубу хотела из тигрят…  
– Шубу? Из тигрят? Мне это что-то Круэллу Девилль напоминает – та мечтала о шубе из щенков-далматинцев. Надо найти эту… бабу и из самой шубу сшить! – процедила было Янка, но поймала на себе испуганные взгляды. Маман даже пальцем у виска покрутила тайком.  
«Маман, это только слова».  
«Круэллу я тоже вспомнила, а ещё – чьи-то слова о том, что классовая борьба никогда не кончается. На лесопосадки обоих вместе с исполнителями – и дело с концом».  
«Ты права! В тюрьму обоих и банкира лицензии лишить».  
«А деньги раздать бедным! Хотя да, у тебя нет бедных… Ну да найдём куда деть».  
«Стипендии лучшим студентам и на развитие науки».  
«Матерям-одиночкам подкинуть не забудь».  
– Это обязательно, мам! И сиротам тоже…  
– Если вдруг найдутся, то непременно!  
Янка вызвала стражу и отправила обоих неудачников в тюрьму. А сама села писать приказы.  
Эльза всё разбирательство голоса не подавала – только посылала сестрёнке лучи добра и нежности. А сейчас просто её обняла.  
– Теперь лучше, чтобы такое не повторялось… Спасибо, – Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
«И тебе, за то, что ты просто рядом, родная».

2.  
Газеты разорались о найденной туше. Пора было схорониться, а этих идиотов, которые всё рассказали, лучше убрать. Звонок охраннику всё решил.  
…В один из дней Янке сообщили, что тех, кого недавно допрашивали, нашли мёртвыми в камере.  
Вот только этого ещё не хватало! Остаточные явления от магии подчинения? Или кто-то пробрался в тюрьму и порешил их?  
В любом случае – только подкупленный охранник, другим в замок не пройти. Банкир собрал манатки, жёнушку и укатил в горы, во вторую свою резиденцию. С ним увязался купленный же колдун, обещавший прикрыть банкира в случае чего.  
– Они вас не найдут, уверяю!  
– Что-то не верится! Раскололи же тех идиотов, причём сильные ведьмы! Сильнее тебя!  
– Постараюсь в этот раз не облажаться… – промямлил колдун.  
И стал кастовать супер-защиту.  
– Пусть теперь попробуют найти меня! – усмехнулся мерзавец.

Королева же была вне себя от злости, только что не испортила погоду грозой.  
– Нагадил и смылся. И думает, что мы его не найдём. А, хотя, пусть думает.  
– Конечно, родная, – Эльза взяла её за руки. – Ты сильнее, а главное – добрая!  
– Ну, маман всяко сильнее меня, – Янка покраснела.  
– Ты ещё обгонишь нашу маму, а они просто ничтожества, солнышко.  
– Ну, когда это ещё будет. А вдруг обидится? – и хитро глянула на Маргит.  
– Не-а, – та подмигнула, сейчас было очень видно, как они с Янкой похожи. – Гордиться буду.  
Королева склонилась над картой, скрывая сильное смущение.  
Маргит послала ей мысленный поцелуй.  
– Найдём теперь этого прохвоста. Не мог он далеко уйти, – Янка подмигнула сестрёнке и улыбнулась.  
– Я помогу!  
И Эльза закрыла глаза, ища след.  
«Карта нужна?»  
«Ну передай, Яночка».  
Янка сосредоточилась и передала подробную карту своего королевства.  
«Теперь ты лови, кажется, здесь!»  
Словив картинку от сестрёнки, королева решилась на что-то. Но загадочный вид свой замаскировала.  
«Вы меня не смущайте, – передала Янка матери и сестрёнке, – мысля у меня была, но…»  
«Делись, какая!»  
«Да вы всё равно против будете и вряд ли отпустите».  
Эльза тут же тихонько ахнула.  
– Не дури, Янка! – бросила маман.  
– А что со мной случится, собственно? Хотя, мне Эльзу расстраивать не хочется…  
– Тебе, конечно, стоит расти над собой на свой страх и риск… – задумалась Маргит, – но Эльза и правда будет слишком переживать.  
«Всё будет хорошо, надеюсь».  
«Да я тоже верю, но я ж тебе мать, а не совсем ехидна!»  
«Да я понимаю. Что они могут мне сделать?»  
«Сестричка, я умом тоже понимаю… но всё равно боюсь… потому что очень люблю тебя!»  
«Я тоже тебя очень люблю! Прости меня. Я постараюсь быть осторожной, ради тебя, ради вас всех!»

3.  
Жёнушка банкира начинала психовать. Похоже, нервы сдавать начали.  
– Ну делай же что-то! – и сунула пол нос мужу газету, где говорилось, в каком направлении идёт следствие. Но подробностей, как водится, никто не собирался сообщать.  
– Да хватит уже психовать, Люська! – грубо, хуже, чем на беднейшей окраине, рыкнул муж. – Вряд ли они найдут нас тут. Если кто-то и проберётся, я заставлю этих крикунов прекратить охоту.  
– Да как ты заставишь, придурок?!  
– Пистолет к виску! Лучше бы споймать саму королеву – уж она-то заставит всех заткнуться! – размечтался банкир. Он достал из ящика стола воронёный пистолет.  
– Тебе слабо!  
– Слабо? Поглядим! – буркнул Карл Иваныч. – Откажется – убью!  
– Я б на это посмотрела… Карл.  
– Посмотри-посмотри! Не бессмертная же она! Или…  
– То-то и есть, что кто её знает…  
– В любом случае, я заставлю этих шавок утихомириться! А тебе лучше сидеть тут и не высовываться! – приказал он жене.  
Люська уползла на диван и забросалась шубами.

На другой день Янку в замке не нашли, нашли только записку, объясняющую, где её искать.  
– Вот ведь!.. Я ж предупреждала её!  
Эльза и говорить-то не могла, только места себе не находила.  
– Ты хоть знаешь, дочка, куда Янка могла умотать? – Маргит смутно догадывалась.  
– Ловить злодея, конечно же… Надо было мне сразу с ней вместе телепортироваться, как только я нашла место!  
Но ответа Эльза не услышала. Увидала только лежащую на полу колдунью без сознания. И поняла, что с сестрёнкой что-то произошло нехорошее.

Янка запаслась только своей магией и ещё револьвером. И теперь рулила по направлению к Восточному Отрогу, где находилась резиденция банкира. Интересно, на какие шиши он её построил? Хотя он же банкир.  
Королева специально взяла машину без гербов на дверцах, чтоб не привлекать внимания. Оставив её за деревьями, тихонько направилась к дому. Вокруг никого не было, но расслабляться всё равно не стоило. Кто-то сзади огрел её по голове и утащил в дом.

А в замке маман внезапно вырубилась и сползла на пол.  
– Мама! Мама! Яночка…  
Но теперь надо было не лить слёзы, а начинать действовать, причём решительно.  
Эльза попыталась нащупать место, где сейчас пропадала сестрёнка.  
Вскоре Маргит пришла в себя, но была немного не в форме: голова сильно болела. Но и это был хороший знак.  
– Давай помогу, я уже вижу, что ты делаешь, дочурка.  
– Она там может быть только, в том доме…  
– Давай и мы туда?  
Зазвонил телефон. Маргит взяла трубку и услышала ясное:  
– Сюда не суйтесь, иначе я вашей королеве башку разнесу! И прикажите прекратить преследование! И не ходите в полицию!  
– Ну да, конечно, – Маргит повесила трубку. Не на тех напал… Правда, Эльза плакала.  
– Что у вас тут… происходит? – послышался от дверей задорный голос. Но потом веселья поубавилось заметно.  
Неожиданно заглянувшую в гости Анну быстро ввели в курс дела.  
– Вот же! – та сжала кулаки. И обняла Эльзу, пытаясь успокоить. – Я с вами спасать Яночку!  
– Ваше величество! – к компании бежал тайный воздыхатель маман, доктор Лазарус.  
– Вас тоже взять? Ну давайте. Вы же доктор! Поехали! – решительно поднялась маман и направилась в гараж. Девчонки – за ней.  
Гнали они как могли.  
Доктор на всякий случай упросил пустить за руль его, а то мало ли что. И оказался прав: Маргит на заднем сиденье снова вырубилась: видать, Янке опять сошлось по бедной головушке.  
– Какой вы молодец! – восхитилась Анна.  
– Да не стоит благодарности, ваше величество. Не будем терять времени!

4.  
Девушка пришла в себя в каком-то сыром подвале, со связанными сзади руками. И узрела какого-то мужчину, склонившегося над ней. В руках у него был пистолет.  
– И что? – еле-еле спросила она.  
– Разнесу башку – узнаешь.  
Янка расхохоталась в лицо этому безумцу:  
– А попробуй! Решил убить бессмертную?  
– Без башки весёленькое же тебя ждёт бессмертие!  
– Посмотрим! – хмыкнула Янка. – Я в качестве призрака тебя до могилы доведу! Чего тебе надо?  
– Чтоб закон оставил меня и мою семью в покое.  
– Ну да, а ты тигров убивать будешь и дальше? – злобно посмотрела на банкира королева. И сразу получила по физиономии.  
– И не только тигров! А вообще кого захочу!  
– Ну так обломись! Не буду я никому звонить и ничего приказывать!  
Грянул выстрел.  
Янка вовремя отклонила голову, пуля отскочила от камня и впилась в деревянный пол рядом с банкиром, изрядно того перепугав. В замке же колдунья чувствовала, какой участи избежала сама Янка и от какой избавила её, Маргит.  
Банкир начал грязно ругаться, руки у него тряслись… Королева усмехнулась и резко пнула банкира по ноге. Вторая пуля срикошетила от пола ему прямо в чёрное сердце.  
Но не он один был в доме, на выстрелы спустилась главная заказчица – банкирская жена. Увидав муженька на полу мёртвого, та тоже схватилась за пистолет.  
Только и стрелять-то, дура, не умела.  
А потому просто вырубила королеву, ударив по голове. И выбежала на улицу.  
И тут подъехала машина. Доктор водил как суперагент.  
Люська бежала, не разбирая дороги, а потому резонно была сбита резким ударом.  
– О, чёрт! – выругался доктор, выбираясь из машины.  
Маргит открыла глаза и мгновенно вписалась в ситуацию:  
– А может, как раз нет, может вы молодец, господин бывший ассасин!  
На поиски бросилась Эльза.  
– Яночка!  
Та медленно приходила в себя. Но дорогу преградил ещё один, тихо сидевший в доме облажавшийся колдун:  
– Назад! – хотя ему-то какая выгода?  
Из самолюбия, может? Эльза не долго думая его заморозила. Разбить хотелось, но что потом? Нет уж, в тюрьму!  
А доктор тем временем скрутил банкирскую жену. Чтоб не сбежала, когда очухается.  
За деревьями стояла Янкина машина. На ней и отвезёт он мерзавку в город.  
Вместе с другим замороженным мерзавцем…  
Колдунья кивнула ему и вместе с Анной кинулась искать королеву.  
На полу валялся мёртвый уже банкир. Этот-то убил себя сам, получается. Эльза привела в чувство сестрёнку.  
– Милая, всё в порядке?  
– Кажется, всё в норме. Что же мода у них такая – всем по кумполу давать! – Янка схватилась за голову (руки были уже свободны).  
«Спасибо тебе!» – и обняла сестрёнку так крепко, как хотелось. А та её – в ответ.  
В это время подошли и остальные. С неуверенно-счастливыми улыбками.  
А позади всех доктор. Тот подошёл к её величеству и не позволил пока встать, хоть та и рвалась.  
– У вас может быть сотрясение мозга!  
– Было бы чё сотрясать-то, – привычно схохмила Янка.  
– Да вот найдётся, – доктор подмигнул. – Давайте донесу.  
Янка попробовала встать, но пошатнулась. Её подхватили сразу обе сестрички. С их помощью она добралась до машины доктора.  
Маман переместила замороженного колдуна в багажник Янкиной машины.  
И все тронулись в город. Но что-то маман повернула не в замок, а по направлению к госпиталю.  
– Я… чего-то… не поняла… – промямлила королева. – Замок в другой стороне…  
– Распоряжение лейб-медика. На данный момент он имеет над тобой большую власть, – заявила Маргит, не отрываясь от управления.  
«Не сердись, милая, – Эльза погладила Янку по руке. – Тебе правда нужна помощь».  
«Спасибо вам всем, родная. Да я и не сержусь, подлечиться мне и в самом деле не мешает».  
«Вот и умница!»  
– Спасибо вам всем. Рада видеть тебя, Анна! Прости, что сразу… не сказала, – и смутилась…  
– Ничего, ты меня только сейчас нормально увидела! – Анна улыбнулась и чмокнула Янку в щёку.  
Янка обняла сестрёнку в ответ.  
– Простите, что я так… слиняла, никому ничего не сказав, – морщась от головной боли, проговорила Янка.  
– Теперь уже ругать не буду, – вздохнула маман, – победителей не судят, да и не мне прятать тебя за юбкой…  
– Наверно…  
Компания добралась до госпиталя, и Янку сразу забрали на томографию.  
Родные остались ждать результатов обследования.  
К счастью, ничего серьёзного не нашли, но постельный режим назначили строгий.  
И не меньше чем на неделю. На всякий случай. К этому времени прикатил и доктор.  
– Я… лучше дома поваляюсь, док, – смутилась её величество. – Когда родные рядом, так и выздоравливается быстрее, – и взяла за руки сестрёнок.  
– Ну ладно, – Лазарус махнул рукой, – я буду каждый день заходить, не против?  
– Отлично, – ответила Янка и хитро покосилась на маман. Та лишь покачала головой.  
В замке Янку сразу определили на больничный и постельный режим. Девчонки были рядом.  
Держали за руки, жалели и окружали любовью.  
«Прости, родная, что снова… доставила тебе беспокойство… я жутко виновата».  
«Ладно, солнышко, ты по-другому не можешь… и я верю, что всё всегда кончится хорошо…»  
«Не могу… но и заставлять тебя плакать из-за меня – свинство с моей стороны. Я ведь чувствовала твоё состояние, остро чувствовала».  
«Да мне надо лучше управлять своим состоянием, вот и всё».  
«Прости меня».  
«И ты».  
«Ты передо мной ни в чём не виновата, никогда».  
«Так и ты тоже. Все наши проблемы внутри нас, родная, не вовне».  
«Я люблю тебя!»  
«Я тебя больше!»  
Девчонки обнялись.  
Рассказав последние новости, Анна обняла сестру и ушла спать, а Эльза осталась рядом.  
Пока обе не уснули.  
Мама взяла на себя управление. Сделала парочку кадровых перестановок и написала несколько приказов, вконец закреплявших охрану краснокнижных животных. С одобрения Янки. Давно пора было.  
И все были уверены, что подобные случаи больше не повторятся.


End file.
